Without Benny
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Ethan moves to United States. Benny always thinking about Ethan and miss him.SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Without Benny**

**A/N: hi ppl! it's here woo hoo! i don't know if this going to be T story it may be a M story so yeah. i hope you enjoy it! i dont own anything but this story!**

**Ethan Pov**

After school I was walking home for the news that my parents need to tell me. I came in from school and I saw my parents. "Hey mom and dad I heard you need to tell me something." I said. "Yes could you please sit down?" My mom said. I sat down in the couch I saw somethings that missing. "Ethan we moving." My dad said. "What?" I said in shock. "We moving is it great?" "No what my best friend Benny?" I asked. "Listen Ethan it's time to move on you meet new friends at this great school ok?" My mom said. "Where are we moving?" I asked again. "To United States I heard it really great country." Who told her that liar? "Listen I know this is going to be hard but just be happy ok?" I rolled my eyes. "Ok when we moving?" "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" "Yes just go visit Benny for the last time before tomorrow ok?" "Whatever."

I visit Benny's house then I knocked Benny's door. He open his door. "Hey Ethan I through we going to talk tomorrow." Benny said. "Yeah but I need tell you something." I went inside of his house and sit down. "What you need to tell me?" He asked. "I'm moving." I said. "WHAT?" "Yeah I'm moving tomorrow at United States and I don't know what to do without you Benny." "Dude don't worry I always be with you. You could call me and we could do video chat." "That true well I call you when I get there ok?" I hugged Benny. "I'm going to miss you alot." I said. "Me too." We stop hugging and I left from Benny house.

Next day it was the day I move to United States so I put something on and then pack my cloths I sighed after I finish packing my cloths. I look at the window and sighed again. "Ethan we have to go!" I get my bags and left my room. I saw Benny when we was outside about to leave. "I'm really going to miss you." He said. "Me too. See you soon." I hugged him again and I get my stuff and left.

After we left we went to our new house and I put stuff in my new room. I kind of like it, but like my old room better. I looked out of my new window and I sighed. I went outside and went to Jesse Owens Park I saw a girl who have nice hair. So I went up and talk to her. "Hey I'm Ethan I just move here from Canada and you go to my new school?" I said. "Hi I'm Jasmine I born here, but I did live in Canada four years ago. And yes I go to your new school." She smile. I smile at her because she was really nice to me. "So Jasmine you not a girly girl are you and you do you like nerds?" I asked. "No I'm not a girly girl well kind of and yeah I like nerds." I smile. "Cool not to be mean or nothing but you're beautiful you like the most beautiful girl ever." "I get that alot." She smile at me. "Uh do you like United States better than Canada?" "Not really I mean it ok but in Canada it's cool I use to be on tv." She said. "You use to be on tv that so cool I wish my best friend is here." I said. "Yeah I know how it feel when you miss your best friend my best friend died." I looked at her. "I'm so sorry." "It's ok atleast your best friend alive I think." "So what are you listening to?" I asked her. "Black Eyed Peas they really cool that my favorite band." She said. "Cool that awesome!" I was having fun talking to Jasmine until somebody came. "Hey loser leave her alone." Some boy said. "Hey leave him alone he just talking to me." She stand up. "Who you with? Me or him?" Jasmine sighed. "Have to go see at school." Jasmine walked away. I sighed. "Hey! Who are you? I'm Cherry! This my Cookie the tomboy and Alex the goth girl." She said. "I'm Ethan it's really nice to meet you." I said. "Don't be fool she not nice at all!" Cookie said. "Oh shut up!" Cherry said. Alex sighed. "Sometimes I wish I have a different best friends." Alex walked away. "Alex wait up!" Cherry and Cookie left. I rolled my eyes. "Hey dude what up I'm Tony and this is Noe, and Jason." He said. "Hey I'm Ethan it's nice to talk to you guys." I said. "Hey dude don't worry we not one of them we through we could be your friend since you new here." Noe said. "Really? That awesome! I will like to hang out, but i have to go bye!" I left from the park and went home.

I went inside of my home and went to my room. Later I took my cloths off and go to bed. "I hope I get to see Benny in person one day." And I went to sleep.

**A/N:do you like it i did! i put few of my class mates there so yeah enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Without Benny**

**Summary:Ethan is moving from another country and now Benny is sad because he miss Ethan so much.**

**A/N:I know my summary sucks but atleast I put it there. anyways i hope you enjoy it!**

**Ethan Pov**

Today was the first day for of my new school. The suck part about it that we have to wear uniforms. I walk in and I saw Jasmine she was look amazing. She wave at me and I wave back at her. She walk up to me. "Hey Ethan how are you? Have you talk to your best friend yet?" She asked. "No I didn't and I'm fine and you?" I said. "I'm fine I'm just so bored that it has no fun in school for us, but Alex." I nodded. "Could you keep a secret?" She asked. "Um yeah." She grabbed my arm and take me some room. "Um so what is it?" I asked. "I'm charm witch and death vampire**(something I made up from Wizard101.)**"She whispered. "You are? That cool because my friend is a spellmaster." "That so cool I will like to meet him one you met Cherry right?" I nodded. "Well she my dead friend some how she turned back life and now she a vampire." I was shocked. "How long was she died?" "I have no idea." I laughed.

Later I went to class with Jasmine because Jasmine and I have the same classes. I sat next to Jasmine talking while we was watching a video.

Later in lunch Jasmine was going let me sitting next to her until the same guy sat down. "Sorry this table is only for us not for losers." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe next time." Jasmine said. "Ok." And I walked away. Instand being with Jasmine I know be with my new friends. "Hey Guys." "Hey Ethan." Tony, Noe, and Jason said. I saw somebody coming and he was getting some food. "Who is that?" I pointed. "Oh him that's Chris Jasmine's twin. He may be a nerd but girls like him sadly girls can't get him." Tony said. "Yeah he don't even let me be his Facebook friend!" Noe said. "Dude why you want be his Facebook friend?" Jason asked. "So girls could like me." Jason rolled his eyes. 'He is hot' I thought. Later Chris was looking at me and I started to blush. "Dude are you blushing at Chris?" Tony asked. "Um no blush at a dude that gross." I said. "Dude it ok if you like guys and not girls." Jason said. "I'm not gay I'm bisexual but my parents doesn't know that." "I knew he was bisexual and not gay! That's five dollars Tony!" Noe said. I rolled my eyes and keep on looking at Chris.

**Benny Pov.**

"I miss Ethan so much." I said. "Dude it's going be fine we going visit him soon." Rory said. "I want see him now." I sat down. "Listen Benny I know this hard but Ethan is in another country ok?" Sarah said. "Whatever." I eat my food. "Rory when you said we you mean you and Benny right?" Erica asked. "Just because of that you coming with us too!" Sarah said. "I don't want visit Ethan we saw him along time until now and I'm happy really happy! Now we just need to make two more nerds to move and we good!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you think Erica I miss my best friend. I just wish he was here right now." I said. "Don't worry Benny just be happy for now please?" Rory said. I sighed. "Fine for now." Rorry smile at me. "That my man." I rolled my eyes. 'I still wish Ethan was here right now because I miss him.' I thought.

**Ethan Pov**

After school Jasmine, Cherry, Cookie, Alex, Tony, Jason, Noe, and I was going to beach for some fun time. We change our uniform outifits to swimming outifit. I was sitting down with the guys watch the girls surffing and we laugh when they fall. "That was so fun!" Jasmine said. "I know right?" Cherry said. "We are California girls!" Cookie said. "And we California boys!" Tony said. We laughed. "Come on girls we should get something to drink." The girls left for something drink. "I'm get something to eat." Noe said. "I'm going to talking to those hot girls coming Jason?" Tony said. "Hell yeah!" Jason and Tony left. I was all alone until Chris comes. "Hey what are you doing?" Chris said. "I'm not doing anything how are you?" I said. "I'm good. Have you met my twin sister Jasmine?" I nodded. He sat down with me. "Do you know her secret?" I nodded again. "Cool because I'm a wizard and werewolf." "That awesome I could see the future. Plus I have a best friend who a spellmaster." He hold my hand and I blush. "So you move here from Canada?" I nodded. "That cool. You don't mind if I hold your hand?" "Nope I don't care." "You want visit my house it will be nice of you to come." I nodded.

Later when sun went down we change our outifits. And went home. I go get my cloths and go to Chris's house. I knocked on door. Jasmine open it. "Oh hey Ethan are you here for Chris?" I asked. "Yeah no to be mean or anything but you brother is hot." I said. Jasmine laughs. "Come on in." Jasmine let me and I look at their house. It's really nice. "Wow I like your house." "Thanks." "So where Chris's room?" "Come with me." Jasmine take me to Chris's room and I really like Chris's room. I went in and sit down on this bed. "If yall going get down let me know." Jasmine close the door. Later Chris got out from the bathroom. "Oh hey Ethan so what you want do?" He asked. "Um how about play some video games?" I said. "Cool!" Chris and I was playing the video game until 10:20pm.

m going to sleep Chris." I said. "Ethan I don't care if you sleep in my bed." Chris said. "Really?" "Yeah I don't mind at all." I went to his bed and lie down on my back. Later he got on top on me. "W-W-W-What are you doing?" I said. He kiss me. "Loving you." He whispered. He took off my sleeping wear and I didn't said anything. "I want make a movie with you Ethan." He whispered in my ear. He turn the lights off. I remember when Jasmine said If we going get down let her know. I finally know what she means by that. So I just take off his sleeping wear. Later he was kissing my neck. "Um Chris I think we should stop because I don't wan explain my parents why I have a hickie on my neck." I said. "Don't worry I know how to cover it." Chris said.

About 1:20am I like the way he touch my body. "Oh Chris." I said. At 3:00am we stop and went to sleep. I never thought I will have sex, but I just did. But I wish it was Benny because I love Benny even though Chris is hot still I wish it was Benny having sex with me so good and nice, but that will never happen.

**A/N: ummm yeah I think this is going become M because of that, but I do better! Enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Ok ppl i have a awesome idea and i hope u ppl like! (for some reason i like sad stories like that episode i saw of Goosebumps called The Ghost Next Door part 1 and 2 so awesome! that was my favorite so yeah)**

**Benny P.O.V**

The weridest thing happen to me it all start here. I was talking to Rory, Erica, and Sarah. We were hanging out all day. Then later I went home at 8:30pm. I got hungry so I was cooking some food. Later I started to get bored waiting for food so I went and play some video games. I remember that my grandma is not going be here until Sunday so yeah. Later I fell asleep and then later smell something burning. So I woke up and ran to the kitchen. It was on fire and I didn't really know what to do. I saw my spell book but it was right there where the fire at. So call the firefighters. I started to panic later the firefighters wasn't here yet and fire was getting closer and closer to me.

**Normal P.o.v**

Later at 12:45am the firefighters came but it was too late. Benny died right after when they came.

**Ethan P.o.v**

Later in day everything was good I hang out with my new friends. I still think about Benny though.

After school I went home go to room and try to video chat to him. I sighed. And then I try to text him but he never text me back. I wonder what going on and why he not talking to me. Later my mom said I should go to camp at Canada with Benny. I was so happy about that. My mom call Benny's grandma. "Hey is Benny there?" My mom asked. Later she stop smiling and she hang up. "What worry mom is Benny there?" I asked. "No I think he just walking maybe we should just stay home at summer time." I was shock. "What? Why I can't be with Benny?" "Just go to your room." I ran to my room and wonder why everybody acting so werid?

Later when summer came I went to Canada and visit Rory. I look at Benny's place and wonder why it's so mess up? I knocked on Rory's door. "Hey Ethan I have not see you so long!" Rory said. "Yeah I know I really miss you." I said. Rory let me in and we sat down and talk. "So what happen to Benny house?" I asked. "Um just rebuilding it that all." I was thinking he was lying. What is going on here and where is Benny and also why no body is not telling me what going on here?

**Benny P.o.v**

Later I appear sleeping in my room dreaming what happen when I died and I thought it was a nightmare. I look at the time and it was 1:30pm. I was shock how long I sleep. I went to Rory's door. I knocked on door. And Rory open it. "Hey Rory ready to hang out?" He didn't see anything. He close the door. I wonder what going on here. I look at my house and it look like it all burn up. What is going on around here?

**Ethan P.O.V**

Later Rory came back from the door. "Who was it was it Benny?" I asked. "Um no. It was no body." Rory said. I sighed. "You miss him don't you?" I nodded. "Yeah I miss him too." I looked at him. "Why? You saw him before have you? What going on here?" I said. "He have not been around. And he want me tell you this. He loves you." I was shock. Benny loves me. Which he got feeling for me and I have feeling for him too. I smile. "I wish he comes back." Rory nodded.

Later at 2:30pm I walked for awhile and later I saw Benny. "Benny is that you?" He nodded. I smiled. "I'm so happy to see you!" I was about to hug him but I feel like I was hugging the air. I walk back alittle. "Benny?"

**Benny P.o.v**

Ethan was hugging me until he felt like he hugging the air. He walked back alittle. "Benny?" He said. "I died at a fire Ethan." I said. "That why people was acting so strange." "No no you not! If you was dead than I can't see you! Why am I the only one who can see you?" He asked. "Don't worry Ethan everything is going be fine." I replied. "No no it's not! I just learn that my best friend is dead! You not real! You're a ghost! Leave me alone!" He ran to the forset. "Wait Ethan come back!" I ran after him. "Stop running away from me and listen!" I stop and hold him. "Why so could eat me?" He try to let go. "No because I love you." He freeze for a second. "What happen?" I told him everything what happen. "Why you leave the oven on?" He asked. "Because I forget." I said. "I'm trying to save your Ethan. And so as Cherry."

**Ethan P.o.v**

"I'm trying to save your life Ethan. And so as Cherry." Benny said. "How you know her name?" I said. "Ethan I'm freaking ghost how I don't know her name. Remember she dead too." I forget that no matter what she was still one of the dead. "Listen I just want to don't want you to died ok?" I nodded. "Now go back to Rory house he probably worry about you." I went back to Rory's house and I scared him. "Dude you scare me I thought you were dead or something." Rory said. "I know what going Rory." I said. "You do?" "Yes I do Benny is dead and now everybody acting strange because of that." Rory was shocked. "Well how you know?" "Benny told me. He told me everything." Now he's lost. "How can you talk to Benny and he dead?" I sighed. "He a ghost Rory." I put my hand on his shoulder. "He trying to save my life for some reason." "Cool good luck!" He walked away.

Later I went to a lake and it was pretty cold. And then later I was swimming and I started fell like I was about to drown. I was drowning. All I see was green. I wondering when is Benny is going to save me from this. My chest hurts so bad I couldn't breathe it feels like someone is controled me while I was drowning. I closed my eyes and I know this is the end of me. Later it was snowing I ran and look around and all I see was a girl while beautiful hair like Jasmine's hair. I realized it was her. She was playing the piano with sad song. "Jasmine." She turned around. "Ethan?" Jasmine said. "Are you dead?" I asked. "No I'm not but I will soon if I do not get out of this cold place that the girls lock me in." "What happen?" "I went to girls camp for summer and then alot of girls was jealous because I was beautiful and they was not. So they decided to lock me up in this freezing place. I call for help but nothing works. And I been waiting." "That's horribly why will they do something like that. You could died there." "Well Ethan everybody dies after all. And what about you?" "I'm drowning but I don't know why." "Mmm weird don't worry Benny going save you I promise."

**Benny P.O.V**

Later I heard that Ethan was drowning so I ran up to him and I couldn't do anything. So I decided make some makes so bubbles or something so someone could save him. The lifeguard go save him while I was smiling. The lifeguard giving him CPR or whatever it's call and then later Ethan was cough and opening his eyes. "I'm alive?" He said. Everybody was so glad that Ethan was alive I was glad too, but I wish I was alive right. If I didn't died this won't happen. Ethan try to look for me, but he didn't need me no more. "Benny Benny where are you?" He said. "Goodbye Ethan." And I walked away.

**Ethan P.O.V**

Later I started to breathe again I was so happy if it wasn't for Benny I will be dead. Later I try to look for him, but I didn't see him. "Benny Benny where are you?" I go looking for him. I heard Benny saying goodbye. I sighed. And went to Rory's house. I'm hoping one day Benny turn back alive no matter.

**Benny P.o.v**

**(Hey I can't just sit here and let Benny died forever I have to do something after all I do love Benny!)** Later something weird happen I see some light I went to it. "What going on here." I said. "Hey Benny." Jasmine said. "Jasmine what you doing here I thought you were freezing to death." I asked. "Yeah I lied to Ethan. I knew you will save him!" I rolled my eyes. "Because I love him that all." I was about to walk away from Jasmine until I heard something I like. "Wait I just want to reward you from saving Ethan." I turned around and walk up to her. "Ok what is it?" I asked. "Being alive again, but only one small problem." "What is it?" "You have to become like me you know a vampire but a different type." I sighed. "Fine give me my reward." She turned me back alive with my new awesome powers. "Bye Benny enjoy you gift!" Jasmine walks away. And I went to Rory's house right away.

**A/N: Do you like it? I think it going to become short like The Horror Story! Oh well atleast I have fun doing it. (not really) Plus sorry for any mistakes I'm too lazy to check them**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hi ppl yeah this is the last part so yeah i hope u like it!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

Later I was at Rory's house watching tv. Later somebody was in the door who want to talk to me. I saw Benny I was shock because he don't really look like a ghost. "Benny?" I said. He put his hand on my cheek. "I love you Ethan." Benny said before he kiss me. I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss. "Benny I love you too." I said and I smiled at him. He smile back and he hug me. "Weirdest summer ever." Rory said. We laughed. And that was all.

THE END

**A/N:omg it short! it shouldn't be M or well I'm going make a story for my birthday (It's on 29) and i listening a song i never hear until now. it's good! it's called What Can I Say by Shealeigh so yeah i hope you like it!**


End file.
